The present invention relates to still cameras, advantangeously miniature cameras, with a viewfinder, an extensible and retractible objective, and a reversible electric motor which during its rotation in one direction is coupled with an objective-displacing device and during its rotation in the opposite direction is coupled with a film transport transmission and a film take-up spool, wherein a switching device is provided for reversing the motor.
Cameras of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In cameras of the above described construction, it is possible that overlapping of the picture field for individual pictures in the film gate of the camera takes place, as a result of the film pulling action on the film take-up spool.